Comédie et Amour avec un grand A
by alice4351
Summary: Court OS de cinq page basée sur la relation Astrid/Harold. Krokmou est malade et Astrid ne vient plus à l'académie. Y a t-il un rapport avec leur récente dispute ? [OS fait pour un jeu]


Petit OS sur le film Dragon fait pour un jeu en fait. L'histoire se passe un peu avant le deuxième film (Harold est plus grand et plus beau ;) )

Bref, un petit OS juste pour le plaisir sur la relation Astrid/Harold. (ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue mon autre fiction hein )

Enjoy !

**-Allez mon grand, debout ! **

Harold eut beau donné de petits coup à Krokmou, ce dernier ne voulait pas bouger.

**-Tu n'es qu'un gros faignant ! **S'exclama Harold.

Mais malgré ces airs joueurs, le garçon était vraiment inquiet pour son dragon. Deux jours qu'il ne voulait plus bougé, et Harold commençait sérieusement à se faire du soucis. Krokmou se levait seulement pour réchauffer son lit ou pour manger, puis il se rallongeait et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air triste. Parfois, il lâchait de petites plaintes. Même l'herbe à Dragon n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa mélancolie maladive.

Harold soupira en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux respirant de tristesse de Krokmou.

**-Si seulement tu pouvais me dire ce qui ne va pas, je pourrais t'aider. Ça me fait beaucoup de peine de te voir dans cet état là mon grand.**

Le jeune viking passa sa main sur la tête de son dragon qui laissa un instant un ronronnement s'échapper de sa gorge tel un chat, puis il repartit à sa contemplation du ciel.

Harold se leva finalement et descendit le cœur lourd retrouver son père.

**-Toujours pas d'améliorations ? **Demanda le viking avec espoir en voyant Harold descendre les escaliers.

Harold secoua lentement la tête, les épaule basse.

Stoïk grimaça et prit son fils dans ses bras. Il détestait le voir ainsi, à broyer du noir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Harold. Et puis ce pauvre Krokmou… le chef viking s'imagina à la place de son fils et ce qu'il ressentit ne lui plu pas. Si Tornado avait été dans le même état, il serait à coup sûr aussi dépité et inquiet que son fils.

**-Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux demain. Laisse-le moi, ça fait deux jour que tu es enfermé à l'intérieur avec ton dragon, ça ne va pas l'aider à aller mieux si tu restes toujours dans ses pattes à déprimer, au contraire, il va se sentir coupable. De toute manière, j'ai des papiers à remplir aujourd'hui. Comme quoi, être chef de Burk ne veut pas toujours dire utiliser ses muscles ! Allez file, les autres t'attendent à l'académie. Prend Tornado, tu iras plus vite.**

Harold n'eut même pas le temps de protester que son père le flanqua dehors, lui mettant une tranche de pain en guise de petit déjeuner entre les mains. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à aller travailler à l'académie se jour là, mais pour faire plaisir à son père, et surtout parce que voler lui ferait du bien, il monta sur le dos de Tornado qui jouait dans l'herbe pas très loin, lui lança son bout de pain, n'ayant vraiment pas faim, et s'envola vers l'académie.

Voler sur Tornado ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Le dragon était déstabilisé par le poids plume de Harold. Ça se comprenait, il devait supporter une masse de muscles de 200 kilos tout les jours, alors la différence était grande.

Heureusement qu'Harold était le meilleur dresseur de l'île, car ils parvinrent sans accidents notables à l'académie.

Lorsqu'il descendit de Tornado, il fut assaillis de questions par Varek, qui s'était visiblement beaucoup inquiété plus pour son dragon que pour Harold lui même. En même temps, c'était Krokmou qui était malade, mais Harold avait l'impression d'être dans le même état d'esprit que son protégé.

De plus, Varek lui raconta ô combien il était soulagé que Harold reprenne les règles de l'académie, car être garant des jumeaux et de Rustik n'était pas une mince affaire. Ils étaient pire que des Dragons !

**-Astrid ne t'a pas aidé ? **

Varek roula des yeux.

**-Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? En plus, elle était en colère que tu ne sois pas venu. Elle n'a jamais été aussi féroce que ces deux derniers jour…**

Varek en frissonna lorsqu'il y repensa. Puis il ajouta :

**-En tout cas, ça n'a pas plu à Bouldogre. Bref, je suis heureux que tu sois là. **

À peine eut-il dit ça que du gaz vert les enveloppèrent. Varek émit une sorte de couinement terrifié et dit d'une voix tremblotante :

**-Voilà, ça recommence, c'est de ça dont je voulais parler !**

Les deux vikings sortirent le plus rapidement possible du nuage de gaz qui les entourait, juste à temps avant qu'il explose, se transformant pendant un instant en mer de flammes avant de laisser place à un Bragétore vert pomme chevauché des deux jumeaux infernal qui se donnaient des coups de tête en ricanant d'un rire débile. Complètements stupides.

**-On aurait put mourir si on avait pas eu de si bon réflexe ! **S'exclama Varek de sa voix la plus assurée possible, ce qui n'était pas du tout convaincant.

**-Trop cool ! J'aurais trop aimé être à ta place ! **Fit Kranedur, d'un air rêveur.

Sa sœur le jeta de son Dragon et la tête sur laquelle elle était assise cracha un jet de gaz vert.

**-Pet, crache du feu ! **S'écria le frère.

Pet se prépara à cracher.

Harold leva les yeux au ciel, sentant la migraine arriver à grands pas, et sortit Cranedur de la fumée verte avant qu'elle n'explose.

**-Hé ! Ça ce fait trop pas ce que t'as fais ! Moi et ma sœur on te parlera plus jamais ! **

**-Oui ! Moi et ma sœur on te parlera plus jamais ! **Fit Kognedur le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harold ne prit même pas la peine de la rectifier, sachant que ça allait sûrement créer un grand débat auquel les jumeaux finiront par conclure qu'ils n'ont rien compris. L'habitude quoi.

Rustik finit par arriver sur son cauchemar monstrueux.

**-Harold ! Je ne dirait pas que tu m'as manqué, tu peux rêver ! Mais c'est mieux que tu sois là, je vais pouvoir te battre à plate couture à la course ! Pas vrai Crochefer ? **Fit l'arrivant en donnant une tape sur le cou de son dragon.

Comme pour répondre à son maître, Crocher s'enflamma sans prévenir. Apparemment, Rustik avait oublié de prendre sa selle résistante au feu, car il descendit illico de son dragon le derrière en feu, se précipitant vers l'abreuvoir le plus proche. La routine quoi.

Pendant que Rustik couvrait son dragon d'injures, Varek prit la parole, surveillant d'un air apeuré les jumeaux qui se moquait de Rustik en se donnant de grands coup de tête.

**-Tu devrais aller voir Astrid. Peut-être que son dragon ne va pas bien, lui non plus.**

Harold se frotta la tête d'un air gêné. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Varek, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, mais Astrid et lui s'était disputé quelques jours plus tôt pour une raison qu'il avait oublié, et ils s'étaient évités depuis.

**-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Varek… pourquoi tu n'irais pas toi ?**

**-Tu es le seul qui sache la contrôler. Si jamais elle est triste ou pire, en colère, je ne saurais pas faire autre chose que de partir en courant !**

Mais le viking grassouillet lui lança un tel regard de supplication que Harold ne put s'empêcher d'accepter. Enfin, de toute manière, il était vraiment inquiet pour la belle Astrid, même s'ils s'étaient disputés, et qu'il ressentait toujours un peu de colère à son égard. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il était surtout vexé qu'elle l'évite ainsi.

Le jeune garçon fronça alors les sourcils.

**-Varek dit moi… tu n'as pas peur de rester seul avec les jumeaux et Rustik ? **Demanda Harold perplexe, étonné que son ami ne se jette pas sur une occasion d'échapper aux trois abominations.

Varek rougit et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, et Harold compris alors pourquoi Varek voulait que ce soit lui qui y aille.

**-Alors t'as remarqué ? **Murmura Harold.

Varek arrêta ses balbutions et dit d'une voix douce :

**-Bien sûr. Tout le monde l'a remarqué, même les jumeaux !**

Harold allait lui demander comment, mais Varek lui faussa compagnie accompagné de Bouldogre. Les jumeaux le regardait d'un air suspect aux yeux d'Harold, ce qui avait dut faire peur à Varek.

Les jumeaux ne l'avait certainement pas remarqué, se rassura Harold avant de prendre les rênes de Tornado, qui n'avait pas l'air heureux de voler à nouveau avec la plume qu'était le petit viking.

Harold s'envola pendant que Kognedur faisait inhaler du gaz de Prout à son frère.

Tant bien que mal, Harold se posa devant la maison d'Astrid. Il ordonna à Tornado de l'attendre, et le dragon grogna avant d'aller s'affaler dans l'herbe non loin de là. Il n'était pas habitué à ne rien faire, lui qui était habituellement surchargé de travail.

La première chose qu'harold remarqua fut que Tempête n'était pas dans la grange, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

Le fils du chef se tordit les mains et fit quelque sauts, manière étrange de se donner du courage, avant de souffler un coup et de frapper à la porte.

La mère d'Astrid ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. C'était une femme imposante, qui ne ressemblait en rien à sa fille, tout comme Harold et son père. Sauf peut-être ses cheveux blond, on voyait une mêche s'échapper de temps en temps de son casque. Le jeune viking avait rarement eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, et elle lui faisait toujours aussi peur à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Soit c'était sa musculature impressionnante, ou bien peut-être le fait qu'elle était tout simplement la mère de… de quoi, sa petite copine ? Harold rougit un instant en pensant à ça. Non, ce n'était pas la relation qu'avait les deux jeunes viking, mais aucun des deux n'avaient de doutes sur leurs sentiments.

**-Je peux t'aider petit ?**

Harold balbutia ses mots, se sentant tout d'un coup aussi peureux que Varek, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

**-Heu je… j'aimerai… est-ce que votre fille est là ? Je veux dire… oui elle est là mais… elle va bien ? Elle n'est pas venue à l'académie alors je me demandais si…**

La suite de la phrase ne sortit pas de la bouche d'Harold, ses mots se bloquant dans sa gorge. L'imposante femme s'était penchée vers lui avait un air sévère sur le visage.

Elle le toisa un instant, lui provoquant des sueurs froides. Harold n'avait jamais été autant gêné de sa vie ! Sauf peut-être la fois ou Rustik avait fait cramer son pantalon, ça c'était vraiment très gênant, et devant Astrid en plus ! L'horreur.

Elle plissa les yeux et Harold déglutit, essayant de ne pas détourner le regard. Au bout d'une demie-seconde qui parut une éternité à notre héro, la mère d'Astrid lui fit un grand sourire, et son visage perdit toute trace d'animosité.

**-Tu n'es pas son petit copain n'est-ce pas ? Tu es beaucoup trop maigre et faible pour elle. Aller entre, on a toujours besoin de larbin comme toi quand on est triste !**

**-Ah merci c'est… gentil, **fit Harold d'une petite voix.

La femme le fit entrer par une grande tape dans le dos, et Harold crut qu'il allait recracher un poumon. Elle avait une de ces force !

**-Monte à l'étage ! Et ne croit pas que tu ai une chance avec ma fille morveux ! T'es mignon mais il lui en faut plus.**

Ô joie ! C'était justement ce qu'il fallait qu'Harold entende ! Sérieusement, ce genre de commentaires, il pouvait s'en passer. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui sur ce point de vue… il n'avait jamais été un tombeur, et savait vraiment mal s'y prendre avec les filles, surtout si la fille en question était Astrid. C'était déjà incroyable qu'il ai réussis à lui tirer quelques baisers. Vraiment, il n'en revenait pas. Enfin, il ne fallait pas exagérer, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé et seulement deux fois.

Pour cacher ses joues qui commençaient sérieusement à chauffer et à devenir rouge tomate, il s'empressa de monter les escalier en murmurant un merci à peine audible.

Arrivé devant la porte de son amie, il respira un grand coup et frappa pour la deuxième fois. Il allait rentrer dans la chambre d'une fille… et pas n'importe quelle fille de plus ! Celle dont il était raide dingue depuis qu'elle lui avait cassé une dent avec un marteau lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

Une voix à la fois triste et agacée lui répondit :

**-Maman, part ! Je ne sortirai pas non plus aujourd'hui ! Inutile de t'inquiéter !**

Harold s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre sa voix la plus assurée possible, ce qui ne donnait pas un résultat glorieux, il fallait le dire.

**-N...non c'est Harold.**

Astrid ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis elle finit par ouvrir la porte, après un instant de délibération.

**-Entre, **dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, de ce même ton qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre lorsqu'elle voulait cacher ce qu'elle ressentait.

Harold ne se fit pas prier et entra dans l'antre de la bête. Enfin, dans la chambre d'Astrid, mais pour lui, c'était aussi dangereux qu'une grotte remplie de Murmure-Mortel, Alpha qui plus est.

Il oublia vite son appréhension en voyant Tempête affaler sur le sol, regardant le ciel exactement de la même manière que Krokmou. Avec tristesse ou mélancolie.

**-Tempête !**

Il alla s'agenouiller face à la dragonne et se mit à la caresser.

**-Krokmou est dans le même état…**

Astrid s'accroupit à côté de lui et fit, la gorge nouée :

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a c'est… ça à peut-être un rapport avec Krokmou, tu ne crois pas ?**

Harold hocha la tête.

**-Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?**

La jolie blonde haussa les épaules.

**-Oui. Appelle-le, pas besoin de retourner jusqu'à chez toi.**

Harold ne se fit pas prier et s'approcha de la fenêtre avant d'imiter le cri du furie nocturne, le plus fort possible. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il viendrait malgré sa maladie, mais n'en était pas persuadé. Il n'avait pas réussit à le faire bouger une seule fois pendant ces deux jours…

Le jeune viking se retourna et Astrid lui ordonna plus que lui proposa de s'asseoir sur son lit à côté d'elle.

Il cacha son embarras du mieux qu'il put et fit ce que la redoutable viking lui imposait.

**-Il faut qu'on parle Harold, en attendant Krokmou.**

Harold grimaça. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle disait ça. Et puis, la tête qu'elle faisait ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Être ainsi, aussi près d'Astrid était une torture pour le jeune héros. L'affection qu'il lui portait était plus fort que de la simple amitié, et elle réveillait en lui des désirs insoupçonnés.

Il était loin de se douter qu'elle ressentait les mêmes choses de son côté.

Astrid avait été déprimé de cette… cette quoi, rupture ? non, assurément, on ne pouvait pas appelé cela une rupture, avec Harold. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être aussi attaché à ce frêle petit viking pourtant si craquant et si mignon… pourtant, tout le long de leur dispute, elle s'était sentie très mal. Tellement mal que, une fois rentrée chez elle le soir, elle avait versée une larme, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Pleurer, c'est pour les fillettes, pour les faibles quoi. Et Astrid était tout sauf une faible. Elle qui avait pus supporter la mort de son père sans pleurer, la voilà qui se mettait dans tout ces états pour une vulgaire amourette ? Inconcevable. L'Amour avec un grand A était redoutable pour Astrid. Il avait frappé plus fort que n'importe qui n'aurait pus le faire sur la jeune fille auparavant. Un ennemi invisible, inattendu, plus fort même que la mort. Enfin, tout du moins, c'était ce que ressentait Astrid.

La jeune viking avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir alors qu'elle veillait sur son Dragon, et en avait conclus qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter son l'Amour. Elle allait donner une chance à Harold de lui prouver que ce sentiment n'était pas son ennemi, mais pour cette fois, hors de question que ce soit elle qui l'embrasse ou qui prenne les devants, non. Elle avait conscience qu'elle demandait quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile pour le jeune héros, mais Astrid était comme ça. Elle aimait les prises de risques.

**-Astrid, je m'excuse pour cette dispute c'était… heu… c'était ma faute, **commença Harold.

En vérité, il ne se souvenait plus de la cause de leur dispute, et plutôt embrasser Rustik pour Astrid que d'avouer qu'elle aussi, elle avait oublié.

**-C'était de ça dont je voulais parler… on oublie ? **

Harold fut étonnée de la facilité de la chose. Étonnant, Astrid n'avait même pas essayer de lui dire que c'était de sa faute, ce qui aurait valu une nouvelle dispute, bien évidemment.

Prit de cour, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Le regard d'Astrid se fit insistant, et il hocha vivement la tête.

D'un coup, Tempête releva la tête et Harold entendit un son qu'il le remplie de joie. Celui du cri d'un Furie Nocturne.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre et virent arriver un Krokmou tout content qui sauta pour atterrir lourdement sur le plancher de la chambre, passant par la fenêtre.

Harold fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il était guéri !

Astrid allait dire quelque chose, mais ce qu'elle vit l'empêcha de parler. En effet, Tempête s'était elle aussi levée, et paraissait ravie de revoir son ami Krokmou.

Les deux Dragons regardèrent alors leurs maîtres avec un air innocent, et Harold compris alors. Il se sentit stupide sur le coup, il aurait dû comprendre que sa dispute avec Astrid avait un rapport avec le changement de comportement de Krokmou.

Les deux vikings se regardèrent et Harold sut qu'elle aussi avait compris.

**-Ils ont fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?**

Harold hocha la tête.

**-Ils voulaient qu'on se réconcilie, j'imagine.**

Astrid acquiesça à son tour.

**-Oui, sûrement. Surtout vu leur tête suspecte.**

Alors qu'Harold pensait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère, Astrid se mit à rire et à caresser sa dragonne.

Le jeune garçon sourit à son tour et alla poser sa main sur le nez de Krokmou.

**-Alors ce n'était qu'une vulgaire comédie hein mon grand ?**

Le dragon lui lécha vigoureusement la figure en guise de réponse.

**-Ne me refais plus jamais ça d'accord ? J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. En plus, t'es un mauvais acteur, **ajouta le viking sans le penser vraiment.

Krokmou avait été un très bon acteur au contraire.

Le dragon eu un drôle de son qu'Harold identifia comme un rire, puis désigna Astrid de la queue. Il essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

Harold haussa un sourcil, et son dragon grogna, avant de laisser tomber.

**-Bon, on retourne à l'académie ? Varek doit se sentir seul, et on a plein de travaux à rattraper.**

Astrid hocha la tête et Harold eut comme l'impression qu'elle était… déçue.

Et elle l'était. Elle aurait aimé rester un peu plus avec Harold, qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'était pas si peureux que cela. Il avait peut-être vaincu la Mort Rouge à lui tout seul, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était aussi coincé que Varek sur le plan des filles.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte et descendit les escaliers, suivie d'Harold et des deux Dragons qui, pour une raison inconnue alors, avaient préférés prendre les escaliers que la fenêtre, qui était beaucoup plus facile.

La réponse à cet étrange chois arriva peut après. Le dragon Vipère poussa nonchalamment Harold qui tomba sur Astrid qui elle même s'affala sur le sol. Heureusement qu'ils étaient aux pieds de l'escalier. La blonde se retourna pour crier sur son dragon, mais elle ne rencontra que de magnifiques yeux vert.

Elle piqua tout de suite un fard, ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Cependant, Harold n'avait rien à envier à Astrid sur ce côté là, ses joues lui chauffaient énormément.

**-Harold ? **S'exclama Astrid le plus calmement possible.

**-Oui ? **Couina le pauvre garçon.

Elle le repoussa le plus loin possible, essayant d'oublier son beau regard si craquant et les battements affolés de son cœur dans sa poitrine. De son côté, Harold n'en menait pas large non plus. Essayez de rester calme lorsque la fille que vous aimez se retrouve allongée contre vous ! Il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de tourner, malheureusement. Il espérait vivement qu'elle n'entendait pas son cœur battre si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Bref, une véritable torture pour nos deux tourtereaux.

Et pour couronner le tout, afin d'accentuer la gêne que ressentait les deux protagonistes, la mère d'Astrid s'exclama :

**-Alors quoi, tu sors avec ce morveux ? Tu me déçois ma fille. Je pensais que c'était ton larbin, pas ton copain !**

Super... Harold adorait vraiment la mère d'Astrid, oui, vraiment… Il faut croire que les gens avaient vite oubliés l'exploit qu'avait fait Harold en vainquant la Mort Rouge et en amenant les dragons sur Burk. Sans lui, la mère d'Astrid n'aurait certainement pas son cauchemar monstrueux

**-Maman, il t'entend… **commença Astrid, embarrassée.

**-Non mais regarde-le ! C'est un faiblard.**

Alors qu'Harold commençait à être seulement énervé, contre cette femme, Astrid, elle, sentait la colère envahir son corps et s'étendre aussi rapidement que du feu sur un Cauchemar Monstrueux.

Ne pouvant plus la contenir plus longtemps, elle prit une hache posée près de l'escalier et la planta dans la table la plus proche, la brisant en deux. Des éclats de bois tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol de pierre. Ça devait être habituel pour la mère d'Astrid, car elle ne fit que soupirer l'air de dire « et encore une de cassée ! »

Harold n'aurait jamais cassé un meuble pour exprimer son mécontentement à son père, mais Astrid était loin d'être comme Harold.

**-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Harold n'est _pas _un faible ! Il est plus fort que nous tous réunis, plus courageux encore que Stoïk et plus beau qu'un dragon Vipère ! **On entendit un son mécontent sortir de la gorge de son dragon mais elle n'y fit pas attention, continuant sur sa lancée alors qu'Harold avait la bouche grande ouverte.** C'est le meilleur des petits amis que je pourrais avoir un jour, le meilleur ! Alors ne parle plus jamais de lui comme ça ou je casse d'autres tables !**

Jamais Harold n'avait vu Astrid aussi énervée contre quelqu'un que cette fois-ci. Elle avait crié tellement fort sur sa mer que sa voix résonnait encore en écho contre les parois de la maison. Bon, la fin était à revoir bien sûr, sa menace sonnait tellement faux dans ses paroles, n'étaient tellement pas à sa place que s'en était presque comique. Presque.

Lorsqu'elle se calma un peu, elle devint à nouveau rouge, mais de gêne cette fois-ci, et sortit à grand pas de la maison, se cachant la figure et suivie de son dragon. Elle claqua fort la porte. Tellement fort qu'Harold crut qu'elle allait tomber.

Il regarda la mère d'Astrid, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la forte femme lui sourit, empêchant les mots de franchir ses lèvres.

**-Va la rejoindre petit. Dépêches-toi.**

Un peu dérouté par la tournure que prenait les événements, Harold se contenta de hocher la tête et d'obéir à l'étrange femme. Il se demanda s'il elle n'était pas un peu sénile.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, elle l'arrêta un instant pour dire :

**-J'ai un énorme respect envers toi Harold, ne te méprend pas. Ma fille à juste besoin d'être en colère pour comprendre ses sentiments, et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle se dévoile un peu plus. Il est temps pour elle d'arrêter d'avoir peur de ce qu'elle ne peut pas voir. Comme l'amour qu'elle te porte. Alors ne me déçois pas. Et surtout, ne _la _déçois pas, d'accord ? Elle a besoin de se lâcher, c'est important pour son bien-être.**

**« _à part ça, vous ne me foutez pas du tout la pression », _**pensa Harold.

Elle le congédia en se retournant pour vaquer à ses occupation, et Harold put enfin sortir, plus stressé que jamais.

Astrid l'attendait, adossée contre le mur, jouant avec sa hache comme à son habitude. Sauf qu'elle détournait le regard et ses joues étaient légèrement empourprées.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'obligea à le regarder.

Harold était un peu plus grand qu'elle, ce qui impressionna un peu Astrid. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Harold pour son physique, à part peut-être pour ses yeux envoûtant, et elle remarqua alors son torse qui était devenue assez musclé finalement, depuis le temps. Il l'était moins que Rustik ou Gueulefor bien évidemment, mais Astrid le préférait ainsi. Ses cheveux avaient poussé aussi, et elle ressentit l'envie de les toucher. Elle vit aussi une petite cicatrice près de sa lèvre, ce qu'elle trouva très craquant.

Elle sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante, et essaya de se calmer, persuadée qu'Harold l'entendait.

De son côté, Harold dévisageait également la jeune fille, la trouvant plus belle que jamais.

Alors il plongea son regard vert dans celui bleu océan d'Astrid et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, la prenant par la taille.

C'était la première ça qu'il faisait ça, c'était son instinct qui le guidait. Vu les yeux brillant d'Astrid, son instinct devait être bon.

Il passa doucement son autre main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui frissonna à ce contact et ferma les yeux.

Alors Harold se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux viking s'embrassaient, mais ce baiser là était différent des autres. Il était plus doux, plus long, plus intense.

Lorsque Harold s'arracha à contre cœur des lèvres d'Astrid, reprenant sa respiration.

Les deux amoureux étaient plus heureux que jamais. En un regard, ils surent alors quelle était la nature de leur relation.

Il n'y avait en fait pas de mot pour la décrire. Il n'était pas son petit copain, c'était plus fort que ça. Ils étaient simplement profondément amoureux l'un de d'autre, et Astrid compris alors que l'Amour était loin d'être son ennemie

Ce fut elle qui relança leur baiser enflammer, ignorant les cris de victoire de leur Dragons qui, fier d'eux et de leur petite comédie, faisait une petite danse de joie.


End file.
